A Different Shade of Brown
by FictionalFanGirl
Summary: How did you not see this coming Alice?" "For something that is imperfect you rely on it to much." "Besides that fact. If it wasn't her who did you see." "Well isn't it obvious?" Alice shruged, I glared. "A different brunette." "Well that narrows it down."
1. Finally Happens

**I would just like to apologize at the beggining for if you don't like it this is my first story so therefore I am a n00b. I would appreciate your criticizen to a point and love any suggestions you might have. Tips, cheats anything to help me out. It is not and Edward and Bella and I don't know how to say different character that does not relate to the story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight Stephenie Meyer' masterpiece or Stephenie Meyer's gift to women but I appreciate her work. Except for the fact that I now can not get a guy. I don't mind if I can continue reading about Edward. The only characters I do own are my own they just don't know it yet.**

**BPov**

Wow. I mean W-O-W wow. Yes I am absolutly lost for words. I can't think straght and he's not even around. Stupid traditions. But if he was arond that might make me a bit more nervous. As if I already

didn't have enough butterflies in my stomach. How much more tense can I become. Just thinking about it sends me into a ceizure. In just a couple more minutes I, Isabella Marie Swan, would become Mrs. Edward

Anthony Masen Cullen. Now can you see why I'm in hysterics. This day came absolutly to soon. I was putting it off and off. I was absolutly dreading this day. Who wouldn't. Alice went all out insane on this thing.

I don't want to see the reciets. Her excuse for everything. "You only have one wedding day in your lifetime. Speaking of lifetimes yours will be ending soon." My response? "Thanks Alice, for reminding me." or

"You really think I forgot after you repated it what? Ten times in the last five minutes." or even better yet. "Alice if you remind me one more time I will become as insane as you." She just smiled and laughed.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." I rolled my eyes. But seriously how many times could you remind someone that they were about to get married, on their wedding day. Not to mention how many times she said it

while winding down to this important day. Oh yeah. Important day. My wedding day. If someone reminded me about this one more time I will faint. The walls are already starting to turn on me. Please stay still I'm

begging you. So how far are you from the brink of insanity when you're politly asking inanimate objects to stay still. Let alone talking to inanimate objects. "Ok people show time." Alice called. Charlie stood up out

of his chair and linked his arms around mine. Charlie had been... reluctant to say the most. Is that even the right word to use? Alice stood in front of me, intertwined with Jasper, obviously. She looked me in the eye

and whispered. "Are you ready?" I looked at her back almost glaring. Did I metion she looked stunning in her maid of honor dress. Of course she did she's Alice. And she did pick it out. "Alice hurry up before I

change my mind." "Please do." Charlie muttered. "Ok then." Alice smiled at me, after turning back from glaring at Charlie, who she obviously didn't hear cause he muttered it. Wink, wink. She opened the doors

and stood in front with Jasper who looked stunning in a classic tux. We moved back for the bridesmaids to take place in front of me. Also for the flower girl, Angela's little sister. And the ring bearer, Angela's

little brother. They looked so cute. Alice turned back around to smile at me. The soft, flowing music filled the air. Rose turned and mouthed 'ggod luck' as she and Emmett flowed a few steps behind Alice and

Jasper who played follow the leader with Angela's sister. Rose had obviously been one of my two bridesmaids. Progress with her had come to a mute point. I think. At least I didn't wake up dead each morning,

thankfully. Angela smiled shyly as she and Ben Cheny followed suit. She had been my other bridesmaids. I thought I would give her this benefit before you know. When they all stood at the alter waiting for me

did the bridal march come on. It sounded strange and unsettling. I stepped into the errie light of the church. It didn't feel right. Charlie dragged me along. It was like we both were reluctant. But then I saw

Edward. He seemed to pull me out of the mist. Looking absolutly radiant and smug up on the alter. He flashed the infamous crooked grin. If only he were... No. I cut off my thoughts. I loved Edward not Jacob. I

think. I was going to marry Edward. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. Or Jacob. Grr. I thought I had setteled this argument. I felt unsported in my white flip flops, who Alice mercifully let me

wear. In your face death traps. Edward was getting closer. Now or never. Or forever. I froze. My decision was already made from when I looked to Alice as her face went into a trance like state. Edward

noticed me freeze in my steps, the music came to a hault, and from when he looked to Alice and bakc to me he was already in the know. And there I had my answer. So I turned and ran as fast as my clumsy self

could carry me.

**EPov**

From when I looked to Alice her vision rang clear in my mind. 'Bella, with a dertimined look on her face turned and dashed out of the church leaving a confused congregation and her fiance. She broke out into

the moist August air where there stood a running motorcycle. She hoped on and wrapped her arms around the dark tall figure. They sped off to the quielite border and their future disappeared. I didn't see it

coming. But I tried to remain calm as we cleared the church letting them go to the reception. I tried to remain calm as we cleaned up and I took my familes countless apologies even more from Alice. I told her it

was alright. And I kept up the facade until we got home. As soon as I stepped through the door all, pardon my dutch, hell broke loose.

**I'm sorry if it is not what you expected but I am not out to please everyone one or two people would be awesome though. Review please if you want. I would appreciate it. Don't hate me. I'm loveable.**

**CCC FictionalfFanGirl P**


	2. A Different Brunnette

**I would like to apologize at the beggining of this one too. I am still a n00b when it comes to posting stories. Therefore I have never gotten a review so I don't know how to reply. I would like to thank you for telling me it's OC. This story is OC. :P (I just have to repeat to make a point lol) I would like to apologize if not all my words are subpar when it comes to spelling. I type kind of fast and texting doesn't help neither does the document I use have spell check. :P Txtng mks u a bd spllr lol I'd would like to thank all my three reviewers it made me happy that someone actually read my story and told me it wasn't total crud. I will try to type slower so my spelling doesn't screw up. But normally I double check these things. Oh and also um the reason there's like spaces in between each line is that I'm used to double space force of habit. Sorry. I'll try to stop. More legible, no more double spacing. Got it. Ok I'm done ranting.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight (sadly) or Edward (even more sadly) or Bella (technically I could care less no offense(i just think she is an idiot at times but i love her still))**

**Edward: Ok enough chit chat let's move on.**

**Me: Watch it there is absolutly no limit to what I cna do to you on here. (insert evil laugh here)**

**Edward: cowers in corner**

**EPov (finnaly)**

"How could you not see this happening, Alice?" I was fuming. Well duh because I was angry, no scratch that fuming. My fiance just left me up on the alter, quite embarresed I might add, for a no good mangy mutt. Not exactly a picture perfect day. "You know, for something as imperfect as my visions are, you take them entirely to serious." She sat there perfect image of calm. One leg folded across the other with a fashion magazine. How could she possibly read at a time like this. Waves of hate and fury were rolling off me like a tsunami and she sat there READING! "Ah!." I gripped my head in my hands trying to calm down. Jasper sent a flow of calm my way. I waved it off. "Knock it off Jasper." I rawred in his face. And he disappeared up stairs. "That wasn't nescessary." Looking up at me finally, glaring though, but still. "Besides that fact, Alice." I grinded her name out. "If it wasn't Bella you saw in the vision, who was it?" "Well duh. Ain't it obvious." She threw the magazine down in her frustration. Her frustration? What about MINE?!. I stared at her pleading to continue. "It was another brunnette." "Another brunnette?" My anger fled from my grasp as the words echoed in my head. I threw myself down on the couch giving up anger and settling with self pitty. "Not helping." Jasper yelled down. "Shut it, Jazz." Alice called back up. To say the less I was surprised. "Well that's narrowing it down." She rolled her eyes and picked up the magazine again. "Well that's the thing in its self Edward." "Huh?" "It's not just any other brunnette. It's just another brunnette." Her logic was confusing. It took me a minute for it to click together. I turned to look at her, even though I was sore the crooked smile lit up my face. "You've already figured out who she is, haven't you." Her face lit up in an evil pixie like smile. She was radiating smug. Upstairs a door slamed.

**RPov**

"Oh great another human." I rolled my eyes at Edward. Then I mentally rolled my eyes so he could see. "Another human?" Emmett's voice came from behind me and I turned to face him. He clapped his hands in a child like manner. "Yay. I wonder if this one will be any different from Bella. I hope not it was funny watching her fall." I hit him upside the head. But he still laughed. "Well I hope not. I can't bare to associat with another Bella."

**The Other Brunnette Pov (we'll find out her name later)**

"Aw sweet the other book. Hopefully this will be the last before Edward's point of view." I closed the door behind me and shook the rain off my jacket. August 2, 2008 and I had just bashed through crowds of people to get my pre ordered copy of Breaking Dawn by Stephenie freaking Meyer. She was god. Not really but you know what I mean. If I said she was god I'd be brekaing the second or third commandment. I easily forgot things. I hung the jacket on the hook and made way to the bedroom with my treasure hoard. I can not go to a bookstore without letting myself get a couple of good reading materials. Four or five. I'll stop at ten definetly or maybe. Hehehe. Books are just so good. And it's not like I had the money to indulge with them before. I'd like to thank the publication, finally, of my first book and the contract. I'd also like to thank my mom for giving birth to me and my dad who pressured me into typing faster. Good old dad. I dropped my stuff onto the bed. One bedroom two beds and one pretty awesome apartment... roomy? I don't know. I don't even know how I got here. I know I came home from school for summer break, did I mention I lived in Florida then, and my mom was crying and my dad looked... well dad like. They held a letter and the contents forever shaped my future. It was a full scholarship for an amazing art school in... Minnesota?! It was for my sophmore year in highschool! to college. (bare with me I don't know if they have an art school there but it's there for the sake of the story. I know they ahve an ivy school there my parents made me look it up last night) What kind of art school wold want me. I mean it was kind of nice to have someone else say that the stuff I called crud was art. I did not think my drawing skills were that good. But according to the pamphlet they had awesome animation. I'm in.

And that's how I ended up here. In an apartment close to the school, that was fully paid for along with my schooling. I had a roomy who was awesome and only a year older than me. She was all paid for too. An amazing pastry chef. It's a culinary school too, hey culinary is art. And I am not disaggreeing if I get awesome dessert. Hehehe. Leayla. A very interesting first name for a very interesting child. She had cropped blonde hair that seemed to have a different colored stripe in it each week. I'm not disagreeing with my faded purple stripe I had in my hair. She was amazing and I could not ask for a better roomy. She was neat and organized and helped me keep that way too. So it was she who called out to me from in the kitchen, la duh. "Charlie it that you?" I rolled my eyes as I slipped off my shoes and put them in my closet. "No it's Alice." I walked into the kitchen, laptop in hand,something I bought after saving up ridiculously. "Don't tease me." "Chillax attack. I wish it was Alice too." I sat at the table while she expiramented with fonda and all that crazy jazz. Ah Jazz reminds me of Jasper which reminds me of Alice. "Aw." She looked at me. "Stop." "But it's hard." She was used to this by now. How I could relate anything in the world to the Twilight sereies. A pretty scary thing which reminded me how obssesed I was. But she was none to talk. I smiled. Another person I had hooked on the amazing drug known as the Twilight series. Sure i didn't right it but I suggested it to everyone I knew. And read it um... 1...5...13 ok more then I could count on my hands twice. It was catching up close to how many times 've read the Harry Potter series. I love fiction can't get enough. And I hate people who have to remind me it's not real. You don't think I know that? Why do you think I'm depressed. Because it's not real. Because Edward or Alice or known of the other Cullens are real. It's sad, not as sad as New Moon was though. That was really depressing. I shook my head. Amazing how fast I could divert. "You are crazy girl. Why don't you get lost in Esmalda with Chan and Everett that way your publisher won't kill you." "Yeah, yeah I'm working on it." I logged on to my laptop and pulled out free cell instead. Chan and Everett can wait. And so can Breaking Dawn. It's sad to realize that Bella and Edward are getting married. What's that I can hear all the fangirls cryign and pining over Edward that he will never be theirs.

**APov**

"So what do you know about this mysterious new brunette who will be Edward's new soul mate." Emmett rubbed his hands together eagerly. "Watch it." Edward glared at him. "Oh oh." Emmett waved his hand in the air like a little kid in school. The whole family, besides Carlisle and Esme were sitting on the floor around me. I sat on the couch because I was the most important one, bearer of all things mystery girl. "So modest, Alice." I glared at Edward. Stay out of my head or I'll start singing spice girls. "Threat noted." "So tell us about Edward's new girl. Will she ditch him at the alter too? Is that sad that Edward can't keep a hold on a girl. He lost her to the mutt..." Emmett was sent flying three feet or so back into the wall. Rose and Edward were retracting their hands. Edward was pissed. Rose looked smug. "Nice teamwork." Jasper smiled as he flipped another page in his new book. Twilight, hmm I wonder what that's about. Jasper was only reading it because I asked him to and the new girl seemed to like Stephenie Meyer's work. I thought he would share his research with me but nooo. I, his wife, am not allowed to know. And he's been blocking his thoughts to Edward. What's so important about that book that we're not allowed to know?

**I think I'll end it here for this chapter because my hand is getting sore. I realize that these are extremly short but I hope to put up longer ones in the future. Um I think the ending counts as a bad cliffie because we know what Twilight's about. So what will the Cullens think when they find out that they are fictional or supposed to be fictional characters and what about the new girl Charlie how will she react when she finds out that every fangirls wish comes true to her. Muahahahaha :p Please Review I like reading comments even though I don't know how to respond to them yet I am a n00b lol. **

**Tune in next time for another new episode of A Different Shade of Brown (cue cheesy ending music)**

**CCC FictionalFanGirl :P**


	3. Just an Introductory Meeting

**I like to give my first three reviewers a hug from EDWARD! Edward get over here.**

**Edward: no**

**Me: please?**

**Edward: hmm thinks back to threat fine**

**hugs reviewers happy? **

**me: no**

**Edward: why?**

**me: I didn't get a hug**

**Edward: fine hugs fictionalfangirl**

**Edward: runs away**

**me: see you later in the story**

**Edward: what's that supposed to mean?**

**me: nothing**

**(insert evil laugh here)**

**Previously on A Different Shade of Brown:**

_What's so Important about that book that we're not allowed to know?_

**And now to the story:**

**APov**

"So how much do we know about her?" Edward asked while staring at Emmett out of the corner of his eye. Emmett was smart enough, surprisingly, to stay far away from Edward and Rose. I turned back to him. "Well we know she's a girl." Rose smiled and put down the nail file. "Not uh." "Ya huh." "No way." "Yes way." "Sub way." "Eat fresh." We slapped dainty high fives and bursted into giggles. Emmett rolled his eyes, Jasper turned a new page and Edward pinched his nose with his thumb and forefinger. "Please Alice. Stop testing my patience." "Fine." I huffed and folded myself on the couch. Knees crossed arms crossed. "She has purple glasses, brown hair, she's fifth teen, about Bella's height, normal weight, kind of curvy, and she's been accepted to an art school in Minnesota." "How do you know all this?" Emmett asked in awe. "I have my sources." I was good. "Fifth teen? Alice isn't that kind of young?" "Relax. She won't be one of us till she's older." He calmed down at this. He didn't have anytime with Bella and she wasn't willing to give it but now he had a new prospect and all the time in the world. Plus he would know what to do this time and won't screw up. "I didn't screw up." He was being defensive. "I'm not being defensive." Pussay. "I'm not even going to repeat that." He shook his head. "Stop narrating what I do." He growled. I merely chuckled. "Stay out of my head." "Can we get back on topic please?" Rose actually cared about some human? "Not that I care but the bickering is not good for my nerves." Figured. Mentally rolls eyes. "Psh. Your nerves?" Jasper closed his book and glared at her. "I'll be in my room." He leaned in and pecked me on the cheek before dashing upstairs. "So...?" Emmett dragged it out while playing with a piece of Rose's hair. "How do we find out more of mystery mate." "Mystery mate?" Edward stared at him. "I'm bored I need something to preoccupy myself with." Emmett was such a child. "We spy duh." Although I was no better. Emmett lit up in a smile and started humming secret agent man which was only ruined by Edward groaning.

**CPov**

So when did school start up again? I looked at my calendar. A week I think. When was the open house? Monday. Monday, Monday, Monday come meet your doom Monday. It's not that I hate school ok maybe that was exactly hit. No wait I just preferred to sleep in. Why can't school start and end at a decent time like twelve through six or better yet one to one o'one. That would be perfect and just the school for me. I can't handle the fact that my summer is ending so soon. I wonder how Bella ad Edward's summer was going. I took out my newly purchased Breaking Dawn and opened to the first page. Legal rights. I was already lost.

**EPov**

Minnesota? We we're going to Minnesota for some girl that I didn't even know? Every time I stated my thoughts out loud I would get from Alice. 'Look at it this way it's an adventure. And you'll get to know her. So quit your complaining or I swear I'll.' or from Emmett. 'She's your soul mate. Your other half. She's loads of fun and your no fun at all. She completes you.' And each time he'd get slapped upside the head for repeating the dumb line from Ice Age the meltdown. "Go pack and quit your moping." Alice finally kicked me off my bed and slammed the door after she left. I didn't want to do this I missed Bella. Oh yeah Bella. She left me for Jake. The mutt. She left me for the mutt. Fine if Bella could find someone new and forget all about me then so be it. I'd go fine this girl and hopefully I'll be just as happy as Bella is with the... dare me say it... the mutt.

**Apov**

Edward's got determination following through his system. He's outside in the Volvo beeping the horn at US. How dare he. "Emmett if you're coming let's go." "Don't leave me." Jeez what a whiney child, you'd think he was three. "I'm coming." Jasper stood at the foot of the stairs suitcase in tow. "Me too." Rose stood next to him, and of course she had two. "Fine then get in the car and let's go." Edward's horned beeped again. Louder and longer. "KNOCK IT OFF." The scream pierced the night and the horn stopped abruptly. The three of us slid into the car, suitcases in back. Edward and I up front, Rose and Jazz in the back. Of course Emmett was missing. "Emmett come on." "Coming he barged through the door throwing his bag in the back and slamming the trunk. "Easy Hercules. Don't injure my baby." I stared at Edward "Dude, you sound like a pregnant lady." "What ever let's just go."

**EPov**

On the ride over I started feeling depressed. "Jasper what the...?" I turned around, he was reading 'New Moon'. "Seriously. Please?" "Sorry." He closed the book and I felt normal to say the least. Then he started laughing. What was up with that book?

**JPov**

Jeez this is going to be harder than I thought. Keeping my you know away from nosy know it all. Ha cool nicknames to block out things of much importance that I don't want a certain someone who can read minds who I need out of my head now, to know of the utmost important topics that is what I know and what you don't. I love taunting Edward. Although this can get quit confusing.

**CPov**

_Here we go for the hundredth time,  
Hand grenade pins in every line,  
Throw 'em up and let something shine.  
Going out of my fking mind.  
Filthy mouth, no excuse.  
Find a new place to hang this noose.  
String me up from atop these roofs.  
Knot it tight so I won't get loose.  
Truth is you can stop and stare,  
Bled myself out and no one cares.  
Dug a trench out, laid down there  
With a shovel up out to reach somewhere.  
Yeah someone pour it in,  
Make it a dirt dance floor again.  
Say your prayers and stomp it out,  
When they bring that chorus in._

I opened my eyes, reluctantly I might add. Linkin Park's Bleed It Out blasted from the speakers on my Ipod alarm clock. I turned over hiding underneath the black quilt. But when the chorus came on I found myself muttering along. "Shoot." I stood up and headed to my drawers to find something to wear. By the time the song was playing for the second time, hehe hozah for repeat, I was dressed. I had on a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, my black studded belt, shirt, black converse, and my purple fishnet jacket, because it is freezing. I was dressed in a way I considered to be absolutely awesome. Your opinion not needed. Muhahaha. I stepped into the bathroom to finish off the morning needs. Brushing my hair, teeth, make up that sort of thing. "Leel?" Awesome nick. I walked back into the room. She was still asleep on her black and red twin. I looked back at my bed which was a mess. It was black and purple because they're cool. I made up the bed and headed out into the kitchen. My laptop was on the table from where I left it. I reached into the fridge and got out two cinnamon raisin biscuits throwing them in the oven along with some cinnamon rolls. Maybe by the time Leel smelled baking pastries she'd be up begging the day. I also started up my best friend Mr. Coffee maker and then finally sat down at the table where my anime covered laptop sat. I logged on and stared at the background of my computer. "Konnichiwa Amayo." I greeted my own anime character on my background while I brought up itunes and letting Linkin Park become mere background music. Then I lost myself in my typing.

"Something smells good." Figures. Leel walks into the kitchen fully dress looking for sweets. "Pull them out will ya." "Inspiration strikes again." "It came to me in a dream." I threw my hand over my heart. "So sensational." "Ha." Leel started pouring icing onto the pastries. "Seriously though." She licked some off her finger. "What's happening so far?" She stared at me her eyes just read thirsting for answers. "Meric came back." "What? No. I love Meric." She clapped her hands together childishly. "I thought you loved Jasper." I pointed at her accusingly with a sticky finger. "I love both vampire boys equally." She laughed. "I thought you loved Edward." Leel sat there licking off all the icing. "Hey Meric is my character I have the right to love him. And Stephenie would kill me." "Psh. I'd think she'd kill the more obsessive fangirls first." I stared at her. "Your probaly right. I'd only be killed next though. Plus he's fiction there are probaly obsessive teens slicing their wrist because of that little tidbit." I got up to throw my plate away. "Let me see your wrists missy." I shoved them in her face. "No scars." She sat there laughing her but off. "Hurry up or we'll be late." I stalked off to the room to grab my purse. "Please. It's only an introductory meeting." "First impressions." I scoffed. "Yes we want to make sure we don't make a fool of ourselves with the vampires." Leel chuckled. "Don't tease me." "I'm completely serious." She snorted.

**EPov**

"It's only an introductory meeting. What our the chances she'll be there?" Even to my ears it sounded like a moan. "Because I saw it and it's only an introductory meeting. First impressions, Edward." Alice sang darting in and out of the room. "Ok then how's this. Me. 'Hi I'm a vampire and my 'sister' Alice, she's a vampire too, has visions and she saw that you and I would be together.' She runs screaming for her life like Bella should have done." "Or." Emmett came bounding into the room. "She could be like Bella and could be completely insane." He laughed. "Little bro why do you always get the crazy ones." "Because the vain one was taken." Emmett stopped laughing. "I resent that." Rose shouted. "Touché little bro." "Emmett?!" "I'm dead." "Redundant reminder." I sat back down on the couch. "Oh yeah." He went bounding out of the room most likely to apologize to Rosalie. Alice went back to skipping around the house for last minute checks on something and Jasper walked in with his nose in another book. "Do you ever stop reading?" He sat beside me. His chuckle was the only reply. "What one are you reading this time?" He flipped the book so I could see the cover, still reading. 'Eclipse'. "What's that about?" He laughed harder. "Nothing." He got up and walked out. "Is all of my family crazy?"

**JPov**

Hehehe

**I just thought that I would put a Charlie to English dictionary at the bottom of this chapter just for something fun. :)**

**chillax attack- relax**

**nick- nick name**

**Um that's all I can think of for now if I missed one or you didn't understand something Review. Reviews make the world go round and you like living right? So review fast now. Stop reading reviw your life depends on it.**


	4. No way, no way, no way!

**CPov**

Stupid Introductory meetings. There's absolutely nothing to do. Most of the

student body is gathered out in the court. Amazing how there still seem to be

clicks everywhere you look. I looked at Leel who was chatting with a couple of

kids that would be in her classes. I noticed she was chatting up a kind of cute boy

with wavy black hair that was cut short. We were kind of distant from anyone

else. Me more then the rest. I wasn't really a people person sometimes. I had a

stranger phobia once in a while. I as weird I admit that don't need to remind me.

I already know something wrong with me move on with your lives. I looked

around the court bored. There was another group of kids quite distant, they sat

more in the shade even though it was freezing. I looked at them each in turn.

There was a bronze haired one who was ridiculously cute, a pixie like girl with

spiky black hair, a brunette that was big and burly talking to a blonde with more

curves than I could dream of and then lastly another blonde who seemed kind of

distant from the rest of them. I knew that look. He wasn't distant just spaced

out, like in a different world. I noticed the book in his hands. He was reading. I

could appreciate that. It was rare that you saw people lost in public in different worlds.

Then I looked at the cover that I could spot miles away. A Stephenie Meyer masterpiece.

The red broken ribbon clear to me as any other obsessed fan could see. Eclipse.

A _guy_ reading Eclipse. Which meant he read the series. Which meant he had opinions.

Which meant that I was staring at a _blonde guy _who liked reading and had good taste in books.

Heaven shoot me this is not happening. A _guy_ reading what I would call a _girl_ book.

A _blonde guy_ reading a _girl_ book. No offense to blondes but I mean _hey_.

Before I knew what was happening I was walking over to them, him. The questions buzzed around in my head. I was intrigued to say the least. When I was several feet away the bronze looked up and seemed to smile. Wow, cute but the blonde I'm curious.

"Hi." I said shyly. The bronze smiled more warmly to me but it was directed to the blonde not him. Not trying to be rude. He finally looked up and nodded.

"I'm sorry not meaning to interrupt you from reading, great book by the way, but I couldn't help but notice from across the way what you were reading and I liked to ask you about it if you don't mind." He smiled in a way for me to continue.

"Mind if I sit?" He scooted over and I sat down.

"What did you want to know?"

"You're reading Eclipse?"

"Yes."

"By Stephenie Meyer?"

"Yes."

"Wow."

"What?"

"I never seen a guy read the series before. No offense but I always thought it was a girl book like guys never read that. But to see a guy read it and take an interest in it which by how engrossed you were I could tell that you were. It's intriguing."

"Interesting opinion." He smiled.

"Thanks. Can I ask you something else? And I mean no offense by this. None at all." He nodded, although he looked scared.

"Are you gay?" He was definitely taken aback. The big burly one broke out laughing. It was very loud.

"No." He was embarrassed.

"Taken right?"

"Yes." I laughed.

"Why?" The spiky girl laughed.

"Ever heard the phrase 'All the good guys are either gay or taken'?"

She giggled. "Yeah."

"I mean look at what he's reading. Ladies charmer, no." I couldn't help but laugh forgetting my fear of strangers completely. He smiled.

"Have you read it?" He asked me.

"Only once or twice or ten times maybe more." I smiled back.

"Who's your favorite character?" I countered.

"Jasper, easily." The rest looked confused. "You?"

"Alice by far." The pixie girl lit up in a smile, but I couldn't be sure. Wasn't paying attention.

"Alice is my second favorite." He laughed.

"Edward would be mind. Then Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Esme, Carlisle, and at the very end Bella. I absolutely loathe Jacob Black." He seemed interested.

"Why do you hate Jacob?"

"What's not to hate about Jacob. He's a stupid adolescent werewolf. He tried to break Bella and Edward apart when anyone who is literate can see they belong together."

"What about Bella?"

"An I idiot. I mean come on she does so many stupid things in the series it isn't even funny. She thought Laurent had her mom when it was clearly a ploy. She didn't believe Edward loved her, that is so obvious. She fell for Jacob's tricks. And most importantly she actually debated on Jacob and Edward. Anyone with half a brain would choose Edward. He's Edward. The overly protective, smart know it all who loved her and she debated it."

I lifted up my hands to show a scale. "Edward." The left hand went up.

"Jacob." The right hand fell.

"And I totally see why Rose didn't like her. She was willing to trade all her future away to be with Edward, which wouldn't be so bad. But she didn't even consider what she would be leaving. Her family, friends, getting old, having kids, retiring." I had to laugh at the last one.

"But I guess I can relate with her on some things. Yes Edward is ridiculously gorgeous. And Jacob did help her in her time of need although I still say werewolves suck. And without her we would have never met the Cullens of the Hales which are the best part of the entire series."

At the end of my little rant the big burly one started a small applause ended only by the blonde girl hitting him upside the head.

"Charlie by the way. Or you might start calling me insane." I stuck out my hand for him to shake. He took it and my hand was lost in his grip.

"Jasper."

"I love your name already." I smiled.

"You didn't let me finish." I begged for him to continue.

"I'm Jasper. Jasper Hale."

"What?" I was taken aback.

"Your kidding me right?" I looked around at them all. My eyes landed on the bronze last. He looked scared at my reaction.

"Play a prank on the different one. This is why I don't open up to people it only leads me getting hurt. Maybe they're right. Maybe I'm a tad obsessed. But this still isn't funny. Your joke is not funny."

"We're not joking." The spiky haired one which I guess would be Alice said.

"I'm dreaming. This is not happening. The greatest fictional characters known to women and some men I guess, are not real. They can't be." I felt something sharp on my elbow.

"Ow."

"What was that for."

Jasper looked at me and smiled. "I pinched you, you're not dreaming see. And I know how you feel remember. I thought you read the series. I thought you were the biggest fan."

"Stupid empath." I looked around at them all, they were staring like I was about to have a nervous breakdown. But that already happened.

"You do exist?" My question was aimed at all of them but Emmett, being the Emmett I knew from the books.

"We're fictional characters? How am I supposed to know if I exist. I'm confused."

"Idiot." Rose hit him on the head.

"Oh my gosh you are real." I put my hand over my mouth.

"And Emmett's stupidity proves that? I pinched you." Jasper said in a huff. I looked at the bronze god. Edward. Wow I now realized how embarrassing my little rant was.

"It wasn't that bad." Jasper whispered. And Edward reading his mind, duh, smiled the infamous crooked smile that was absolutely breath taking. Bella was right.

"Hey, stop lusting after my brother jeez." I almost died right there, as Emmett roared in laughter at Jasper's tease.

"Wow you are hot." I whispered burning up behind my hand. And then it all clicked in.

"No way, no way, no way!" I screeched throwing my arms around Jasper in a huge hug.

"Yes way, yes way, yes way." Emmett echoed. I ran over and hugged him too then Rose who awkwardly patted my back. Alice looked sad.

"I don't get a hug? I thought I was your favorite." She did the puppy eyes.

"Of course you do." I hugged her as tight as I could if she really were a dream she would have been gone by now. But being the real vampire she was she hugged back. Hard.

"Alice can't breathe." She pulled back.

"Sorry."

"Alice I can't breathe." I started doing a happy dance and Alice joined in.

"You can't breathe, you can't breathe."

"Way to go Edward got yourself another insane one." Emmett hollered. Only did Emmett saying his name remind me he was here. I stopped happy dancing long enough to look at him, although Alice was disappointed.

"Edward." I whispered. He looked at me and smiled.

"Edward!" I practically tackled him that would have made a normal person fall over, but again vampire he caught me and settled me on his lap as I gave him a huge hug.

"Ow your hard." I laughed at that. And then laughed harder at what I said.

"What?" He wanted to know. Emmett got it and started laughing and then Jasper catching our emotions joined in. Edward reading Emmett's mind and finally got the joke, his face turned from amused to kind of disgusted.

"That's kind of disgusting."

"But funny." I laughed.

"And disgusting."

"But funny none the less. And if you didn't want to know what it was about you shouldn't have read his mind."

"That little mind trick of yours can be a curse can't it." I realized I was still on his lap and stood up, somewhat embarrassed.

"Not a word Jasper." I warned him because his mouth was almost open.

"Can you read my mind?" I looked at Edward, he was amused again. Mood swings, something we had in common.

"No, I can't." Disappointment layered his tone. I giggled to his annoyance.

"Cool."

"Why? You don't want to share your thoughts with me?" His eyes began to smother. s this is what Bella was talking about. Being dazzled. It was one thing reading it but another entirely to witness it. and I was not going to fall for it.

"Nice try. Nope." I popped the p. I looked around at the group again they were amused. And that's when it dawned on me. Something was missing. Someone was missing. Who I kept repeating the name without realizing it. And I didn't even notice when I didn't see her.

"Where's Bella?" All eyes locked on Edward.

**I hoped you liked it even if it was short but an update is better than no update. Right? I hoped you enjoyed it and won't flame me but review if you have suggestions. I'm looking for a plot in the upcoming chapters so if you have an idea you know where to send it. Anything you would like to see maybe in hte upcoming chapters. **

**CCC Fictionalfangirl :P**


	5. Approval

**CPov Cause I'm cool like that and I can can can can you do the can can (random moment sorry couldn't resist)**

"So is anyone going to tell me where Bella is?" I looked at them all. I have been looking in circles all day.

"Stop that or you'll become dizzy." Jasper laughed. He seemed so comfortable, from what I read in the book he was you know like, uneasy around people. I made me uncomfortable.

"Are you not comfortable with us? It seemed like you were." Duh, he could sense it. Mental slap for that.

"No I'm fine with you guys, it's just you." His face dropped some.

"Reasonable. From what you read in the series I presume. Are you afraid I'll lose control?" He tilted his head to the side, it seemed everyone was waiting for my answer. I couldn't help but laugh first. "You said lose control. Ha. But no. It's just that you seem so comfortable with my presence. Why is that?"

"Edward thinks you smell like citrus." I laughed. "I never liked citrus in my previous life."

"Psh that's a lame excuse."

"You want the truth?"

"No I want a million dollars but the truth works too."

"After the incident in New Moon which you read I worked harder on myself control. It doesn't mean I'm still over the smell of blood," I stepped back and fell over Edward who caught me and sat me in his lap.

"It's just that I'm better at it I guess." He stared at me pleading that I understood. "You know I have a theory for that."

"For what?"

"For why you lost control and attacked Bella. Who by the way I did not forget about and will demand answers later." I glared at Edward who smiled at me. "Let me go please Bella would be mad that I'm in your lap. Ha I'm in your lap." I started cracking up again.

"It doesn't matter right now. You seemed alright with it before though." He winked.

"Oh yeah I'm really going to complain. I'm sitting in a hot guys lap, that gets me annoyed. Unless your going to rape me. Don't rape me, I'd appreciate that."

"Your theory?" Jasper looked annoyed but smiled.

"Oh yeah. Anyways at the party when Bella got the paper cut it wasn't your fault you attacked." He snorted.

"Anyways look at it. One, you have what five other vampires who crave blood too and one of them is affected by the smell more than the others and your an empath. You do the math. Plus, you were still new to the 'vegetarian' diet. So it's not your fault. In fact I blame Edward."

"What?!" Ha Edward was enraged. "Why me?"

"I blame everything in New Moon on you."

"Why?"

"You left Bella. And that was the most depressing book I have ever read. Plus you come back, what's the first thing you do? Propose. Psh of course she's going to think it's a joke. You left her for like a year almost. You my friend, are insane. But I love you anyway, even if it is your fault." I added the last one under my breath.

"Heard that."

"Meant for you to."

"I meant that I heard that you love me."

"So do thousands of other obsessed fan girls. What's your point?"

"Your just mad."

"About what?"

"That you don't know where Bella is."

"Oh yes let me tell you. I am blinded by pure fury at the fact that for some reason, that you will tell me later, you are here for heaven's knows what and because Bella is not here I am sitting on your lap. Anger is rolling off of me in waves. Isn't it, Jasper."

"Don't drag me into this." He put up his hands in a 'I surrender'.

"So is this meeting over or what?" Alice asked.

"Been. Now let me go your fogging up my bubble."

"Your bubble." The smile flickered on his lips.

"Why yes my bubble, my personal space."

"I want a bubble." Figures Emmett.

"Emmett that would make you a bubble boy."

"Then you would be a bubble girl."

"Yes." I punched the air in victory.

"Anyways who wants to go shopping." Alice asked in an excited voice.

"Do I even have a choice?" I asked in a sarcastic excited voice.

"Of course not."

"Yay." We did the happy dance again after Edward let me go.

"I love her she's so much fun." Alice cheered talking to Edward.

"I love you too your Alice."

"Yay."

"Hozah!"

"Hozah?"

"Yes."

"Ok then. Hozah!"

"Hozah." Alice linked her arm in mine. "To the bat mobile." Alice stared at me.

"Oh I get it." She laughed.

"I don't. Oh wait. Ha." Emmett barked.

"You're so slow."

"Oh yeah want to race?"

"Yeah, just as much as I want my kidney removed."

**EPov:**

I watched Alice and Charlie dance about going shopping. I shook my head. What kind of monster have I created. "_I like her a lot better than the last one._" I looked up at who had penetrated my thoughts. 'Why?' I mouthed. "_I don't know I just do._" They looked confused and then turned back to look at the two and couldn't help but smile just a bit. Rosalie's approval? Interesting.

**I'm not feeling so good so I'm sorry this one is short and random. Sickness hallucinations. At least you know what the next one will be about when I type it. Yes shopping. Muhahahaha. **


	6. Edward?

**Ok first off I'm changing this to mature because in later chapters it will be dirty. Not dirty, dirty but dirty. You get my point though I hope. Anyways yeah I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope that Edward is still Edward just a little more relaxed if you will? maybe don't know. If he isn't review and tell me how I can fix him. Hm. I'm confused. Ha Edward gets fixed.**

**EPov**

I learned more things about Charlie from just shopping then I ever did with Bella. To name a few she was hypoglycemic, a funny, charming, and witty girl, a peculiar person, and she loved to talk. She was very opinionated too, very debatable, strike a conversation about anything and she has a rebuttal. She had a dry monotone sort of humor the kind that you didn't know if she was kidding or not until you figured out what she actually said. She was very bright, indeed. Some of the words she would string together formed a very colorful sentence, it was beautiful to ears how it would just flow. I could come to love this girl. She was nothing like Bella but all the same if that made sense. She was shy and smart and funny but she was also outgoing and charming and intriguing. She was just so interesting. Reading, she loved reading. I could tell for when we spotted a book store. Her and Jasper started rampaging on through. You couldn't pull them away until they got several. I also discovered that she had a small library of her own and published a book which Jasper picked up. She liked cooking and art, of course she attended an art school but still. And the subject she liked to draw most, Twilight. "I love illustrating random moments in the series. Or my favorite ones. I'm an artist sue me." She laughed in that delicate voice. It was hard and soft, light and flowing, delicate. Then again she herself was delicate in the hands of a vampire. I found out that she didn't like buying certain name brands, like Abercrombie or Aero, American Eagle and Hollister. She was ok with stores like JC Penney and Macy's. She just didn't like name brands. We had to feed her more often than Bella though because she was hypoglycemic. We stopped outside another store yet again that afternoon. Jasper and Emmett and I were carrying the girl's bags because of the outstanding gentlemen we are. I had more than most because of the stuff Alice just had to buy for her. "Seriously all black? Where's your colors?" "I have colors just darker than the ones you prefer." She wasn't Goth to say the least she preferred to call herself 'color impaired'. Which was kind of funny. "I'm not going in there." Charlie's voice broke me out of my ravine. I looked over at her where she was arguing to Rose and Alice. Then I looked up at the store. Oh no. I could feel my stomach drop. They wouldn't force her in there would they? I checked Alice's thoughts. "_For future references hehehe_." They would. Oh please no. What were they thinking? Oh wait I knew what they were thinking and it was quite perverted to say the least. "Alice there is no way you are going to get me to go in there." "Let's see the two of us verses one of you. I'm liking the odds." Rose smiled. "You will not force me to go in there. Besides what do _I _need in there? When would _I _possibly _need_ to wear anything from _Victoria's secret_?" "One you will go in there. Two it's not for you. Three I can think of a few times when you would need to wear something from here." "If it's not for me than who..." Her voice trailed off and she noticed where their eyes were pointed. She followed them slowly and made contact with me. I could see her face drop. "What? No. No. Ah. Mental images." She covered her ears and shook her head it would be funny if not a bit insulting. "Why would you two do that to her? Why would you take her in there anyway? I mean come on, please be reasonable." "What's that supposed to mean?" I looked back to her and she looked positively pissed. "What... no... I was trying to help..." "Let it go dude." Emmett droped a hand on my shoulder. "Hmf." Charlie folded her arms over her chest and walked into the store. Rose and Alice slapped high fives and followed after. I sat on a bench and put my head in my hands. "I'm confused." "Just let it go."

After what seemed like forever the girls finally came out. Charlie clutching a lone pink bag shyly. I tried to take it from her but she held it tighter and blushed. "I'll c-carry this one t-thanks." She stuttered and then blushed. Which I had to admit was kind of cute. "Um... Alice?" I turned to her who was grinning ear to ear. "Alice no block you thoughts." To late I had already peaked into her thoughts and the image was being shouted in her brain. Her plea didn't matter for I had just saw the most delicious thing ever. She so out beat Bella, then again I never saw Bella in stuff like this. The smile that lighted my face I couldn't help it. Alice cracked up in giggles being supported by Rose who too was laughing and Charlie stood in front of me burning up close to tears. I hugged her to my chest. She sobbed.

"What's the matter?"

"I'm embarrassed."

"Really couldn't tell." Jasper muttered.

"Shut it Jazz."

"Charlie if it makes you feel any better if Edward was human right now he would have a hard on."

"If he was human he couldn't read Alice's thoughts." I leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"What you don't like pleasuring me?"

"You make me sound like a whore." She laughed.

"What?"

"This is all coming from Mr. Virtue himself." I had to laugh too. It was kind of funny. She turned as much as she could still pinned to my chest. "Alice you are no longer my favorite." "If she's not who is?" I couldn't help but ask. "Emmett." "Yes." Emmett did a victory dance. "Why him?" I was kind of disappointed. "He knows nothing so far of the pink bag." "Ah. That makes since I guess." Her blushing calmed down and I looked at the little thing again. "So since I've already seen it." Couldn't help but smile again. "Can I peak?" She blushed again. "God. what is wrong with you?" "What?" "We're not even dating and you want to see me in lingerie." She shook her head. "Want to go out then?" "I haven't even heard about Bella and you asking me out." "Well then stop complaining." "I'm not complaining your being a perv." "I'm not a perv." "Right. You're a kiddie pervert." "What's that supposed to mean?" "You are one hundred and ten I can't even drive yet." "Technically I'm seventeen." "Whatever." Clearly I had won. I wrapped my arm around her waist. "Now what?" She muttered. "We can buy more lingerie." Alice laughed. "Haha no." Charlie muttered in a annoyed tone. "Matching bra and panties sets?" Alice suggested. "Sure." Charlie handed me the bag and linked arms with Alice. "What?" I was dumbstruck. "What do you mean what? I need some persona items, jeez. Not everything is for you." She stuck her tongue at me clearly more comfortable. And they walked inside. I sat back down on the bench and sighed. "I think I'll go get her a pretzel." Jasper walked off. "I'll come with." Emmett ran after him. Left alone I peaked in the bag again. It was nice but it would be better on. I chuckled darkly.

They came out so time later with a larger bag. She was clearly more comfortable handing it to me. It showed. "Can I peak in this one?" "If you must." She waved a hand bored. Maybe if I could get her to model some. "Where to next?" Jasper and Emmett finally returned handing Charlie a pretzel and lemonade. "Thanks. Blood sugar was getting low." Something behind me caught her eye. "I want to go there." She laughed and I turned around to see behind me. Build-a-bear. "I think I'll take the bags to the car." Jasper grabbed his and mine and dashed towards the exit. "I'll come with you." Rose said grabbing Emmett's and the rest of mine and following behind. I looked around me, no escape. Alice and Emmett were going hay wire they were excited. Charlie linked her arm around mine. "Please." She gave me one very adorable puppy dog eyes.

"You can go."

"I want you to build one too."

"One condition."

"What's that."

"When we get home you model some of the stuff you bought for me."

"You are sick but fine."

"It gets to be of my choice though."

"What ever come on. Maybe we can get some lingerie for my bear."

"My bear is the only one allowed to see it though."

I ended up getting a white tiger while she got a koala. Emmett got a black bear and Alice a panda, figures she get the most expensive one and then she had to get a whole wardrobe for it. She did end up getting lingerie for her bear. That's kind of scary if a children's store has that kind of stuff it. Charlie went oriental and got a Japanese outfit. With bags in toe we exited the store and headed out to the car where Jasper and Rose were waiting. After making sure that everything miraculously fit in the Volvo we headed off towards the place where we were staying. I definitely can't wait till I get home. Wow that definitely didn't sound like me. Where is this coming from? I really am confused.

**CPov**

I shared the passenger seat with Alice. Edward drove and Emmett, Rose, and Jasper sat in the back. Edward was not acting like the Edward from the books. The one that I had grown to love like all other girls. They were different a whole lot different then what I had learned from Bella's narrative. Edward had changed the most. I mean he was Edward don't get me wrong, but what was it? He was more... confident? I guess. I don't know. I still didn't know what happened to Bella. What if he left her again? And I was just another girl to get his mind off her before he went back to her. I would be used. I didn't like that idea one bit. I wouldn't be a part of it if that's what was happening. What if Bella left Edward and he moved on to me? Hm. Possible. In my dreams maybe. I mean why would Bella in her right mind leave Edward? For Jacob maybe? She had been close in Eclipse. I didn't know and I wanted to. I knew where I would find my answers though. Just have to figure out where Jasper's copy of Breaking Dawn is.

**Ok. Um. I really hope that Edward still acts like Edward but you have to understand that he is changing a bit. He's not all prude now. Because if you see like in Eclipse Bella wanted to do it and he denied her till marriage he said and then he ended up losing her to Jake. So I guess he's like trying to fix his old mistakes with a new person like clean slate or something right? But that's the thing people are different and you can't fix mistakes you had with one person with another totally different person. So I wonder where I'll take this. Hopefully I can turn Edward back into Edward he's a bit out of his element here to me. I don't know I really don't.**

**CCC FictionalFanGirl**

**P.S. I went online to Build A Bear and they actually do have little lingerie things. It's creepy that they have stuff like that in a children's store. Shows you where are ecomnomy is leading.**

**P.S.S. Don't forget to check out the poll for this story on my profile**


	7. Let the Games Begin

**First off it does hurt when you get a review saying someone didn't like your story. But when it's only one out of like ten I think I can survive. So a big thanks to all the reviewers who do like my story. And if you didn't like this one go check out my other story that one is ExB. So stop complaining I'm sure if you look hard enough you can find an ExB story somewhere. If that doesn't work right your own. Then you can't complain about the out come. YAY! XD.**

**I feel I should put a random disclaimer so I will do just that: I am NOT Stephenie Meyer, neither am I the BATMAN or the nautical nonsense that is something you wish and I do not live in a pineapple under the sea so I'm not Sponge Bob SQUARE PANTS. And Contrary to popular belief I am not John jacob jingle heimer smith and if I were Santa Clause I'd give myself Edward Cullen. XD But I'm not any of those things so I am depressed.**

**I hope you enjoyed my brief period of insanity I know I did on with the story.**

**Ok this one is important I made all the talking bold so hopefully that might help you when you read if not just pm and tell me kk thanks. :)**

**CPov**

We got to their place ridiculously fast. Fantabulatastic. Stupid vampires and their stupid speeding. All I had to do now was to avoid Edward, find Jasper's copy of Breaking Dawn and find a hiding spot from five super human vampires long enough to find my answers. Might as well surrender now. The rest of them piled out of the car. Alice unbuckled us and slid out the door holding it open for me while I just sat there stubbornly with my arms folded. **"Do you want to get out?"** She asked in her light soprano voice. **"Yes. No. Maybe. Does it matter?"** I couldn't think straight so I settled for confusing and continued to stare out the front window. Edward turned back to the car and stared at me. He too was confused. Then he sighed and started heading back toward the car at a slow pace. **"I'm out."** I darted out of the seat before he could come back. **"Ok."** Alice closed the door not sensing my discomfort. I darted up the stairs and reached for the door. Drat. So close. A pair of arms grabbed me up around the waist.** "Where are you in a rush to?" **A velvet voice rang in my ear. **"Who me? No where. I'm going no where. Nope. Nada. Zilch. Let me go. Please."** My rambling frightened me. Plan failed. **"Want me to show you my room?" **God his voice sounded good. Like he was trying to seduce me. Eep. Need a way out. Now! **"Eep."**

**"Huh?"** Ha I caught him off guard. Alice was now skipping up the steps and onto the front porch.** "Alice help. Save me!"** I tried to grab her, she only giggled and continued inside. **"Thanks. You're officially not my favorite."** I yelled inside only to be replied to.

**"I thought I already was."**

**"Yeah well now it's official."** I muttered. Edward tried getting my attention back on him.

**"Do you want to go to my room?"**

**"No."**

**"Are you sure?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Why?"**

**"Because."**

**"Because why?"**

**"Because because."**

**"That's not an answer."**

**"That wasn't a question."** I just noticed we were moving. When did we start moving? When did we start moving?! I tried struggling. He held tighter.

**"No way. We had a deal."**

**"Yes well I lied."** We moved to the stairs. Rose was coming down as Edward was going up. **"Rose help please."** She paused and glared at us, me, us. Then she sighed. **"Edward put the girl down your scaring her." **He let me go, unwillingly. I quickly hid behind her. **"Thank you." **I muttered. She patted my shoulder. I don't know what Bella did to piss her off but Rose was nice.

**"Rose you're interfering."**

**"Edward why don't you slow down a bit. This isn't Bella. This is Charlie. Get to know her. Just start out talking why don't you. One step at a time."**

**"I don't know what you're talking about, Rose."**

**"Edward I see where your going with this. You are trying to continue your old relationship with a new person. It's not going to work. You need to start from the beginning."** He folded his arms and looked away. Stubborn as always I couldn't stifle my giggle. He glared at me from the corner of his eye.

**"I see your being stubborn. Maybe I'll keep her with me until you come to your senses." **She looked down towards me. **"Charlie, why don't we see if we can't find you something to eat and you can hang out with the rest of us in the living room till Edward's in his right mind."** She offered me her hand and seeming kind of childish I took it. **"'Kay."** I followed her downstairs while taking a fleeting look at Edward. He was torn, I could tell. His lips were parted like he was going to say something but then closed them deciding not to. He turned and walked the rest of the stairs to his room. Ok so he didn't walk I blinked and he was gone.

**"Hey, Rose?"** I put down Jasper's copy of Breaking Dawn after finally founding what I needed. Turns out Bella had left Edward for Jacob. And on their wedding day, harsh. The story continued in Bella's narrative not saying anything more of the Cullen's. I officially did hate Bella now. **"Hm?"** She didn't look up from her fashion magazine. Alice paused from painting my toe nails a color she insisted although I didn't like pink.

**"I have a question."**

**"Ok. And that is?"**

**"I don't know how to phrase it."**

**"She wants to know why that you seem to like her more than you did Bella."**

**"Thanks Alice."** The scowl was clear in my voice. She just shrugged and continued painting. "It's along those lines but in the series you never really seemed that social able and in real life your actually kind of friendly. Why is that?"

**"The series was in Bella's point of view right?"**

**"Right."**

**"And I never really liked Bella, right?"**

**"Right." "Right." "Right." "Right."**

**"Thanks guys. Anyways the only time you would ever see me was when Bella was around right?"**

**"Right."**

**"So do the math."**

**"Oh I get it. Because you didn't like Bella and you were only seen when she was around that's the reason you've depicted as grouchy?"**

**"Yeah sort of. I'm not really that much of a bitch in real life."**

**"Hmf."** Jasper snorted from where he was sitting with Emmett playing a game.

**"Shut it Jazz."**

**"I agree with you on some things Rose. Bella was never my favorite character but with out her we never would have met you guys. So I appreciate her on one thing."**

**"Best thing you wish you never had."**

**"Exactly. I think."**

**"Well I'll tell you one reason I like you better than Bella. You're only fifth teen which means you have time and you look like your prepared to hold on to that. When Edward met Bella she was seventeen and ready to throw it all away. If she had done that she wouldn't have found out that she liked Jacob more. She would have been stuck like the rest of us. You, you think things through your not ready to make a jump that might totally destroy your life. You look at all sides of a puzzle, the pros and the cons. You seem like you're prepared to work things out."**

**"Um. I think that makes sense."**

**"Ok then."**

**"Thanks? I think."**

**"No problem." **Alice went on with painting my other foot. I think this was part one of my makeover. Yeah part one of like 20?! And why she was doing it at a human pace I would never know.

**"Yeah pink's not your color. I really don't know what I was thinking."** She shook her head and started removing the disgusting color at a normal pace. Well normal for her. I relaxed a bit even if I was still uneasy.

**"Alice?"** She finally gave up on my toes and I laid down on my back. **"Yeah." **Her voice came from beside me.

**"I'm bored."**

**"Me too. What do you want to do?"**

**"Play a game?"**

**What game?"**

**"I don't know."**

**"Want to make up a game?"**

**"Yup."** She dashed out of the room and was back later with a notebook, flashcards and pretty markers. I sat there for a minute thinking.** "Got it..." "Yeah, yeah already righting it down."** She waved her hand in a bored gesture while her pen dashed across the pages.** "Now that we know you know it, stupid psychic. Mind telling me what it is since apparently it was my idea." **She glared at me. **"Just asking." "Fine hang on."** She finished with a huge flourish.

**"Would you like to take a bow, Alice?"**

**"Hardy har."**

**"So?"**

**"So?"**

**"So so?"**

**"So so so?"**

**"So so so so?"**

**"So so so so so..."**

**"Don't start please."**

**"Sorry Rose. Anyways Alice? The game?"**

**"Oh yeah." **She picked up a marker and several index cards. **"Ok everyone who's playing takes a handful of cards and fills out the answer to the questions. All the questions are teh same no one will have different questions. You answer your favorite to each one like if it said Color." **She held up a card that she had just written on. **"You put down your favorite color. Once all of those are filled up we put them in the right categories shuffle and distribute each pile so everyone has one of each. They'll be different peoples answers. You have to collect all the categories for one person and it can't be yourself. So taking one turn at a time you trade categories with people to solve your own person." "How do you know who's is who's?" "You ask and if you get it right you can ask another question if you get it wrong you have to trade a card of their choosing. Get it?"** I stared at her. **"Um... I think. How many topics are there?"** She looked down at her cards. **"There's; Movie, color, song, band, hobby, book, subject, sport, TV show, actor, video game, author, and fictional character."**

**"Had to add the last one in there didn't you?"**

**"Yup."** I rolled my eyes. **"So altogether there are thirteen or so categories right?"**

**"Pretty much."**

**"Who's playing?"** I stared at Rose. Take the hint take the hint. **"You, me, Emmett, Jasper, Rose?"** Rose peered over her magazine.** "Fine." "Wait a minute I have to play?"** Jasper stared at Alice while Emmett behind him started clapping his hands. **"Yes I love games." "Yes Jasper if you love me you have to play."** Alice glared at him. **"If you know what's best for you do not answer and just play." **I whispered which earned me a glare from the she devil. Hehehe. **"I'm just playing." "Yeah well stop."** She stuck her tongue at me. **"Fine. Now let's just play."**

We sat in a circle everyone's cards filled out. Alice had them separated in their different piles about to distribute. **"Can I play?"** I looked up idiotically because there was only one other person who wasn't in the circle. **"Sure."** I whispered and scooted closer to Rose to make room. He sat down silently and looked at me smiling apologetically. **"Sorry." "No problem." "Rose."** She looked at him. **"You were right and I was being stupid. I'm back to myself now. Thanks for you help."**

**"Any time. I always have spare time in my busy schedule to criticize."** She smiled. **"Shush people. It's time to play."** She pulled out another set of filled out cards. Of course she saw him joining in and went ahead with filling out his answers. Same old Alice. And finally same old Edward.

**"Let the games begin."** And Alice dealt out the cards.

**Thank Carlisle Edward is back to normal I was afraid of being raped. I mean Charlie of being raped. But I is Charlie and Charlie is me. Confusing.**

**Which brings me to write a random poem**

**Who are you?**

**I am you**

**But I am me so you can't be me**

**But I'm not me I'm you**

**I'm me and your you**

**Exactly **

**Here's another Just because if you have heard it before tell me**

**One bright day in the middle of the night**

**Two dead boys got up to fight**

**Face to face they stood back to back**

**Pulled out swords and shot each other**

**If you don't believe this lie is true**

**Ask the blind man he saw it to**

**Officially Insane**

**FictionalFanGirl**

**P.S. Check out the poll and here's a random thought if you can be Legally Retarded can you be Illegally retarded?**


	8. Here In Your Arms

**Note ****I was extremly bored and sick today so I made another chapter I hope you enjoy if you don't I could care less. Don't mean to be blunt but it's true.**

**Disclaimer I don't own the series or the song Here in your arms by HelloGoodbye **

**I do own the screen names don't take those**

**Don't Forget to Check the Poll on My Profile yes you do have a choice on what you think the outcome should be you can vote for Bella and Edward to get back together just so you know kk?**

**CPov**

**"Hey, guess what I just realized." **I held my cards in my hands. I had no clue which described who. I had my favorite color though. **"What?" **Alice was intent on her on deck. **"I just realized you guys are a bunch of cheaters." "Oh yeah how?"** She stared from over her cards**. "You can predict who will make what move. Edward can read who has who's card. And Jasper can feel if you have a good hand or not. If we were playing poker I'd be screwed. And the last fancy tidbit. I know nothing of your favorites."** I scanned my cards again double checking. _Artist: Debussy_. Hey that was Edward. Hehe. Drat can't do him that would be obvious. Oh I know I'll solve for Emmett. Or I'll try extremely hard. **"Who's first?" **Alice's voice brought me back.

**"Clockwise?" **

**"Sure from who?" **

**"I think you would go to your left wouldn't you?"**

**"Ok so Jasper's first."** Alice looked over at him.

**"Rose favorite color red?" **

**"Yes."** And the game started. People asking others questions, trading cards, and laughing at me. Oh joy. The game ended half an hour later when they finally spared me and I lost. **"Well that was amusing." **Edward muttered resting back on his palms. **"Was it? I lost track after being laughed at." **He smiled.

**"It was kind of funny." **

**"It was not." **

**"It was too. You won and didn't even know it." **

**"Well I didn't know those were all Jasper's favorites." **

**"It makes me feel loved." **Jasper flipped another page in his book.

**"Maybe I should have seen the connections it was all EMO." **I had to laugh. He glared at me. **"Was not. I am not emo." "Dear Diary. Mood apathetic. My life is spiraling downward. I couldn't get enough money to go to the Blood Red Romance and Suffocate Me Dry Concert. I sucks cause they play some of my favorite sonslike 'Stap my heart cause I love you' and 'Rip apart my soul' and of course, 'Stabby rip stab stab'. And it doesn't help that I couldn't get my hair to do the flippy thing either, like that guy from the band could do, some days you know." **I smiled at Jazz. **"Dude that should be your theme song."** He rolled his eyes. **"I'm surprised you know that song." **Edward smiled at me again. **"Actually it's not that surprising. I listen to a lot of weird music. Like Commando." **

**"Excuse me?" **

**"You've never heard that? It's awesome." **

**"Oh my gosh. Avenue Q?" **Alice looked up from her magazine.

**"Yeah." **

**"I love those songs their spontaneous." **

**"What about commando?" **

**"Oh my gosh yes." **

**"Alice." **

**"Charlie." **

**"I'm sensing something." **I stood up on my feet. She jumped off her chair and we broke out in song. **"I'm not wearing underwear today. No I'm not wearing underwear today. Not that probably care much about my underwear. Still none the less I have to say that I'm not wearing underwear todayyyyyyy!"**

**"Alice are you thinking what I'm thinking?"**

**"Why yes Charlie and I love what you're thinking."**

**"Hey Edward." **We laughed in unison. **"Yes?"**

**"If you were gay. Dada da dada da. That would be okay. I mean cause hey. We like you anyway. Because you see if it we're we. We'd feel free to say that we we're gay but we're not gay." **

**"Fantastic." **We just smiled at him.

**"You're not done yet are you?"**

**"If you were queer Dada da dada da we'd still be here year after year because you're dear to us. And we know that you would accept us too. If we told you today." **

**"Hey guess what I'm gay." **Alice.

**"But I'm not gay." **Me.

**"We're happy just being with you so what should it matter to us what you do in bed with guys." **

**"Wait what?" **Edward.

**"If you we're gay we shout hurray and here we'd stay but we wouldn't get in your way. You can count on us to always be besides you everyday to tell you it's ok you were just born that way and as they say it's in your DNA. YOU'RE GAY!" **

**"I am not Gay!" **Edward covered his ears.

**"If you were gay." **By the end of the song Emmett and Jasper were doubled over with laughter. I had to lean on Alice for support and she too was giggling uncontrollably. The only people not laughing was Rose. **"So childish." **And Edward who looked infuriated. **"Oof." **I was falling after Alice gave way but only to be caught by a pair of strong cold arms which then placed me in his lap for the hundredth time that day. And Alice, Emmett, and Jasper started another fit of laughing. **"You know you're cruel."** He looked down at me that I had to bend my head back to see his face which had an upside down crooked smile.

**"Cruel but cute so I'm worth it." **

**"Really?" **

**"Yup I have a pair of socks to prove it." **

**"Ok?" **

**"You want to talk about cruel let's talk about Bella." **His smile disappeared and he frowned but upside down it looked like he was smiling. But I wasn't going to drop it. **"I read what happened since no one would give me answers. And I must say that was harsh and you deserve better." **He smiled a bit.

**"Well that's why I'm here." **

**"You're here for me is what you're saying?" **

**"Yup." **

**"So that's means you and Bella are through?" **

**"Mhm." **

**"Hm." **

**"What?" **

**"Nothing just thinking about how many fan girls would be heart broken to learn that."**

**"You keep saying fan girls."**

**"Sure you may be as tough as a vampire but can you survive fan girls? Ba ba baaaaaaaa." **He rolled his eyes. **"You want to go out sometime?" "Scratch that do you know how many fan girls are heart broken now?" "Is that a yes?" **

"**What ever makes you happy." **

"**I'm taking that as a yes." **I looked at Alice who had calmed down a bit. **"Alice." **

"**Mm?" **

"**Do you know what Edward's pick up line would be?" **

"**No what?" **

"**The voices in my head told me to come talk to you." **And that sent us into a whole new fit of giggles. **"Do you enjoy torturing me?" **

"**Yes." **

"**Fine but I'll let Alice torture you for our date." **

"**Oh my Carlisle. I'm sorry I take it back. Spare me." **

"**Hey." **Alice was angry now.

"**Kidding Alice I love you your my favorite."**

"**You know what. You guys need aim." **

"**Oh my gosh you are so right." **Alice darted off into no where.

"**What time is it?"**

"**About six maybe."** Rose looked up from her magazine.

"**I should be getting home."**

"**Edward will drive you. Your stuff is in his car anyway." **Alice popped back into the room as I stood up to go.

"**See you tomorrow." **

"**Your visiting tomorrow?" **

"**No duh." **She wrapped her arms around my waist and kissed my cheek.

"**Bye talk to you later tonight. Hope you have fun." **And she rushed off again giggling. I sesne a double meaning. Jasper and Rose came up and patted me on the shoulder and said quiet good byes. Emmett being Emmett nearly killed me. **"Emmett can't breathe." "Sorry." "I'll see you tomorrow."** Then Edward escorted me outside.

I like, where we are  
When we drive, in your car  
I like where we are...Here

Cause our lips, can touch  
And our cheeks, can brush  
Our lips can touch...Here

The car drive back was kind of quiet Edward turned on the radio. After a few minutes since they lived far out and even his driving would take a bit. **"What was it like hanging out with vampires today?" "To tell you the truth it was a dream come true and completely awesome." **We pulled up to my apartment. The lights were out. **"Want to come in?" **He was already opening my door. **"Sure." **He chuckled. **"Anxious much?" "Just a bit." **He watched as I opened the door and as I turned on the lights. I read Leel's note saying she was out with friends and wouldn't be home till late. I scraped the fridge for a soda. Edward looked at my songs on my laptop.

Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me  
Whispers "Hello, I miss you quite terribly"  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
Now there's no place else I could be, but here in your arms

I like where, you sleep  
When you sleep, next to me  
I like where you sleep...Here

"**Cold play awesome." **

"**I always pictured you as liking them." **

"**You definitely have some interesting play lists on here." **He snickered. **"I know." **

"**Can I get you something?" **

"**No I don't think you can." **He smiled.

Our lips, can touch  
And our cheeks, can brush  
Cause our lips can touch..Here

Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me  
Whispers "Hello, I miss you quite terribly"  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
Now there's no place else I could be, but here in your arms

"**Apparently you've never seen Sponge bob. Ha. Blood and Diet Blood." **He just stared at me. I stared at back. He started playing my 'vampiric' play list on shuffle. It started playing 'Here(In your arms)'. If I could relate any song to anything this song playing right now was not good. **"Oh slight." "What? You don't like this song?" **I shook my head frantic. He was probably wondering why I was nervous and why my face was burning up. **"Oh." **He whispered finally listening to the lyrics. He started singing along to the song. I didn't notice him slide his chair closer and closer till he was right beside me. I looked up at him. **"Our lips can touch." **He inched his face closer to mine. **"Our lips can touch." **Closer, and closer. **"Here." **And he kissed me. His lips brushed against mine softly. The electric shock that erupted was very noticeable. He pulled back abruptly and scooted far away. **"Sorry that was inexcusable." "No."** I shook my head. **"Moving away was inexcusable." **He scooted back still far away though. The song continued to play. **"I fell in love in love with you suddenly." **He moved back to right next to me and I kissed him. He didn't reject and moved is lips with mine quite roughly. The song continued to play stuck on repeat. I pulled away gently. **"No I don't like this song. I love it." **He smiled crookedly. That grin was now mine.

Our lips, can touch  
Our lips, can touch...Here

Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me  
Whispers "Hello, I miss you quite terribly"  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
Now there's no place else I could be, but here in your arms

Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me  
Whispers "Hello, I miss you, I miss you"  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
Now there's no place else I could be, but here in your arms  
Here in your arms  
But here in your arms

After a while he left. When he left I got on my computer and deleted my EdwardxBella play list and created a new one. The first song I added to the new play list was 'Here(In your arms)'. Then I logged on to aim.

**xxshpprgrl4evxx: oooo**

**xxshpprgrl4evxx: ed an c mackin in the kitchen**

**xxshpprgrl4evxx: details grl ;)**

**fctnlvampire1901: prty awesome ;**

**19brnzeboy01: What was?**

**19brnzeboy01: My kissing expertise?**

**fctnlvampire1901: nope**

**fctnlvampire1901: the guy that came in after u jk**

**xxshpprgrl4evxx: lol :) and eddy boy u need to speak the lingo**

**19brnzeboy01: kk and y do u have my date?**

**fctnlvampire1901: take a guess :**

**xXmrfeelgoodXx has logged on**

**emthealmighty has logged on**

**mostbeautifulrose has logged on**

**emthealmighty: i heard ed and c were making out in the kitchen**

**mostbeautifulrose: me 2:3**

**xXmrfeelgoodXx: yea its absolutly radiating off eddy**

**fctnlvampire1901: omc this is worse than the pink bag :[**

**Hopefully you enjoyed this little addition to the lovely story and yay now they have s/ns so the fun can continue.**

**CCC FictionalFanGirl**

**fctnlvampire1901: eddys kind of full of himself**

**19brnzeboy01: am not i'm just that good or do i have to come back and prove it?**

**fctnlvampire1901: i think u need to prove it ;**

**xxshpprgrl4evxx: get a room:D**

**19brnzeboy01: will do**

**fctnlvampire1901: rape!**

**fctnlvampire1901: wait it's not rape if i enjoy it**

**19brnzeboy01: than i plan to make it worth your while**

**xxshpprgrl4evxx: gag:(**

**fctnlvampire1901: actually i'm kind of scared now :[ my poor virtue**


	9. Extremly Sorry

**I have been put on solitary confinement which is why you haven't gotten a chapter lately. When I can post again I will. I'm sorry for the inconvience. Really am. :( :'( tear. When I can post again I will. I'll work on a bit of a chapter in my limited computer time. Vote in the poll if you want it might make me type faster. On profile.**

**Don't hate me. Don't Flame.**

**Charlie CCC FictionalFanGirl**


	10. OMC good news

**Ok first off the movie The Mist SUCKS big time. Second of all I have awesome luck. I was extremly bored and I was looking through my fanfiction folder and guess what. Ifound a new chapter that I had written and forgotten to post. Lucky you. Yay new chap. So I'll shut up and get to posting or I'll make it longer. I think I'll make it longer. Oh nad I'm begging to like my little random chatrooms their fun. And why did no one tell me the bold talking was hard to read. I am ashamed of you. But I luv you all anyways because you don't flame me for this story. :3 big hug. **

**P.S. Why yes my name is Charlie why yes the character's name is Charlie. And yes two plus two equals four. I admit to cutting Bella out of the picture for my own devious plans but you would too and I am amazed no ones done it before. Maybe I should rename it 'Every FanGirl's Dream' lmao. hehe evil master mind. Wow I rant a lot.**

**19brnzeboy01: u what :O**

**fctnlvampire1901: um nothing**

**cococoveredqt: i did nothing at all**

**19brnzeboy01: who r u?**

**fctnlvampire1901: i'm charlie**

**cococoveredqt: and I'm charlie**

**fctnlvampire1901: no worries eddy**

**cococoveredqt: boy were both**

**fctnlvampire1901: me**

**(i do this to my friends all the time its pretty freaking awesome sometimes i talk to myself to if i'm really bored just to things in different points of views but tlaking to urself is pretty awesome especially when u argue)**

**19brnzeboy01: so ur both charlie?**

**cococoveredqt: yup :D**

**19brnzeboy01: chocolate covered cutie huh? suggestive eyebrow wiggle**

**cococcoveredqt: no ideas u perv**

**cococoveredqt: thats my job :D**

**19brnzeboy01: :) hehehe**

**fctnlvampire1901: i thought u were supposed to be prude**

**19brnzeboy01: I AM NOT PRUDE!!1! :O**

**(pissing eddy boy off is extremly fun try it some time call him a prude ;))**

**ciao luvs CCC**


	11. Sex God :D

**Lmao I'm insane I know. Guess what. This chapter is ten pages long :D be happy.**

**SEX GOD whooo. lmao that was my favorite part of writing this chapter.**

**CPov cause I don't have anything else thats intersting in other pov**

I looked over at the clock. It was twelve am. Leel came home and crashed. I was sitting at the kitchen table in my pajamas I couldn't sleep. Edward kept blocking my thoughts. Jeez I close my eyes and he was there. Oh my Carlisle one kiss and I was all over a fictional boy. I pity my self I should have more self control. What happened to the old girl the one willing to protect her virginity and promised herself she wouldn't tell any man she loved him till her wedding day. Jeez one freaking fantastic kiss oh my god it was so good. Mental slap concentrate. One kiss that wasn't half bad... that's better... and I wanted to screw over my religion. Jeez. "God almighty forgive me." I would not let any guy do this to me even he was the gorgeous Edward Anthony Mason Freaking Cullen. I need girl advice. I pulled my laptop across the table and logged onto aim.

**fctnlvampire1901: alice**

**xxshpprgrl4evxx: charlie do u have ne clue what time it is?**

**fctnlvampire1901: yea cause u were asleep**

**xxshpprgrl4evxx: that might b but u should**

**xxshpprgrl4evxx: thinking about my bro no doubt suggestive eyebrow wiggle**

**fctnlvampire1901: yes and thats the problem al**

**xxshpprgrl4evxx: oh i have a nick?**

**xxshpprgrl4evxx: and its a problem thinking about my bro? i c what u mean hehe**

**fctnlvampire1901: no al i just need to have a grl chat if u dont mind i need help or i might go insane**

**19brnzeboy01 has logged on**

**19brnzeboy01: theres a problem with charlie?**

**19brnzeboy01: whats wrong?**

**19brnzeboy01: do u need me**

**fctnlvampire1901: edward sign off**

**19brnzeboy01: what y**

**fctnlvampire1901: ne other time i'd be happy to chat but i need u off now**

**19brnzeboy01 has logged off**

**xxshpprgrl4evxx: hes freaking out now just so u no**

**fctnlvampire1901: care less alice**

**fctnlvampire1901: need help**

**fctnlvampire1901: now!!**

**xxshpprgrl4evxx: fine let me get rose on**

**fctnlvampire1901: fine i just need girl talk before i go insane**

**xxshpprgrl4evxx: ok talk**

**fctnlvampire1901: ok so u kno that edward kissed me in the kitchen**

**mostbeautifulrose has logged on**

**fctnlvampire1901: and after that one kiss he comes online and hes acting like a freaking sex god **

**fctnlvampire1901: gahhhhhh!**

**mostbeautifulrose: edwards a sex god what?**

**mostbeautifulrose: i didnt need to kno that**

**mostbeautifulrose: i thought it was one kiss**

**xxshpprgrl4evxx: nice timing rose**

**mostbeautifulrose: y is ed freaking out**

**xxshpprgrl4evxx: he thinks c is in trouble**

**mostbeautifulrose: is any one going to tell him shes not**

**xxshpprgrl4evxx: no i like watching him freak**

**xxshpprgrl4evxx: o and c is freaking out**

**mostbeautifulrose: so y am i hear**

**xxshpprgrl4evxx: she needs girl talk**

**mostbeautifulrose: ah**

**fctnlvampire1901: neways i cant sleep cause i keep thinking about him**

**fctnlvampire1901: hes driving me insane hes so freaking over confident gah!**

**fctnlvampire1901: i just thought about losing my virginity not only five minutes ago**

**fctnlvampire1901: for the past fifth teen years i've been dedicated to protecting it **

**fctnlvampire1901: ahhhhhh**

**fctnlvampire1901: he was never this edward he was prude**

**fctnlvampire1901: what happened to mr prude? and his virtue**

**fctnlvampire1901: its driving me insane**

**mostbeautifulrose: thats more or less then i really cared to kno :(**

**xxshpprgrl4evxx: hehe edward is prude**

**xxshpprgrl4evxx: but wats the problem then?**

**fctnlvampire1901: to be honest i forgot what i was ranting about**

**fctnlvampire1901: o i remeber**

**fctnlvampire1901: i'm afraid of being RAPED!! :O**

**xxshpprgrl4evxx: he prude ur not going to get raped**

**mostbeautifulrose: and its not rape if u enjoyed it**

**xxshpprgrl4evxx: o i think i see where ur going with this maybe**

**fctnlvampire1901: oh crap!**

**xxshpprgrl4evxx: wat?**

**fctnlvampire1901: he just came through my window STALKER!**

**fctnlvampire1901: keep the computer away from ed**

**mostbeautifulrose: at we least we know his protective side is in tact even if his virtue is not :)**

**xxshpprgrl4evxx: whooo! sex god in the house :D**

**xxshpprgrl4evxx: o wait thats a bad thing cause of rape bad right?**

**fctnlvampire1901: eep heading my way gotta go bye.**

I slammed the lid of my laptop. Crud it won't turn off that way. Jeez. "Charlie you okay I thought something bad happened."

"Yeah all fine and dandy. Why do you ask?" Yeah he's not buying it. Stupid voice thanks for failing me. He's coming closer. Self control, self control. God I see why Bella had it so bad.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Nope I'm good. Leel's here maybe you should go. I'll see you tomorrow bye." "Not leaving if something's up. Why are you protecting your laptop?"

Dang he noticed that.

"No reason." He pulled the other chair over and sat down. Dang same chair, same chair.

"You seem really tense." Gosh why does he have to pull me onto his lap. And does he have to be so observant. Does he have an obsession with girls on his lap? "Do you have an obsession with me on your lap?" Crap word vomit.

"No but now that you mention it. Why do you? Do you enjoy sitting on my lap?" His voice in my ear oh my Carlisle.

"No you perv." Oh slight where'd my lap top go? No, no, no!

"No." The word was inaudible from my own mouth.

"Sex God? I wouldn't go that far I've never been that far." He chuckled.

"What about you?"

"Edward if you read the whole thing you would see I haven't either."

"Ah I see."

"Great now that we are on the same page can you leave?"

"Why?" He scanned the page again.

"You're really afraid of me raping you? I'd never do that. Because I seem over confident. I see where Sex God comes in. Hm." He stared at me probing me. Haha probing. Oh wait that's bad. He pushed a strand of hair behind my ears. "We really need to get to know each other better. I don't want you thinking that about me." He pulled me closer to his chest where I laid my head and tried to breathe normally.

"Tell you what. Tomorrow just you and me I'll take you somewhere special. It'll be a date."

"Fine." My breathing evened out and my eyelids got heavy. I don't remember anything after that.

I woke up back in my bed in the morning Leel had gone out again. Great. I shuffled around the room in my pajamas for my laptop. There it is. I sat back down on the bed getting comfy and logged on to aim.

**xxshpprgrl4evxx: jeez r u always on this thing :P**

**fctnlvampire1901: yes its the only way i can keep in contact with my old friends**

**fctnlvampire1901: its not my fault that vampires have to im me all the time too :P**

**xxshpprgrl4evxx: so i heard u had fun last night ;)**

**fctnlvampire1901: let me tell u al sleeping is awesome yea loads of fun**

**xxshpprgrl4evxx: no i ment something else**

**fctnlvampire1901: well thats what i did i slept**

**xxshpprgrl4evxx: i thought edward came over**

**fctnlvampire1901: if he did i dont remember**

**19brnzeboy01 has logged on**

**19brnzeboy01: morning :D**

**19brnzeboy01: shouldnt u be like sleeping or getting ready for something**

**fctnlvampire1901: i didnt kno i had nething planned today /**

**19brnzeboy01: what? we talked about it last night :'(**

**19brnzeboy01: i was taking u out today**

**xxshpprgrl4evxx: aw :3 ur taking her out thats so sweet :3**

**xxshpprgrl4evxx: i just saw it it will be perfect :3**

**xxshpprgrl4evxx: charlie u need a makeover i'll be right over**

**xxshpprgrl4evxx has logged off**

**fctnlvampire1901: nice going eddy boy now i have to go find a decent hiding place**

**fctnlvapire1901: i'll hide under my covers and pretend to be asleep perfect :D**

**fctlvampire1901: or i'll hide under my covers and really be asleep :D even better**

**fctnlvampire1901: i think i'll do the second one**

**fctnlvampire1901: nighty night eddyboy :D**

**fctnlvampire1901 has logged off**

**19brnzeboy01: eddy boy?**

**19brnzeboy01: what the... Oo**

**19brnzeboy01: i'm all alone no one here besides me**

**19brnzeboy01: my troubles are all gone no one here besides me**

**19brnzeboy01: oh well got to get ready i guess /**

**19brnzeboy01: sex god out hehehe :)**

**CPOV WHOOO**

"Rise and shine Barbie."

"Alice?"

"Yup. The one and only."

"Ah." "Go away."

Instead of respecting my command the pixie like demon came to rest on my... LEGS.!?

"Geroff." She stared at me. "The early bird gets the worm." Her laugh was like chimes.

"Alice I've always wanted one of your makeovers. But right now I'd like sleep."

"Fine." She huffed folding her arms over her chest and pouting. "Edward's coming over soon to take you on your first date. Don't you want to look marvelous? Strut your stuff for eddy poo? Claim your new man and keep him?" I glared at her. "Fine I'm up." I threw off the blanket and headed towards the bathroom. "As long as you never say eddy poo again. It's creepy."

"Eddypoo."

"I heard that." Alice waltzed in with a really heavy bag and set it on the counter.

"Have a seat and Alice will have you looking perfect soon enough."

"Oh thanks so I'm ugly."

"No and you know that. But I bet you think you are and no offense but there is room for improvement. You have a lot of blackheads in your nose."

"I know thanks for reminding me. I'm saving my money for laser removal."

"I can do that." I glared at her. "That sounds really gross." She started searching in her bag and pulled out something plugging it in. "Holy hell, Alice. Is that a laser?" **(it does sound gross and I really do want to get a lot of stuff laser removed. And the idea popped in my head and I thought it was kind of funny. Alice would do anything to make someone beautiful in my book. Um you have to be best friends in order to do that or have a friend who's obsessive.)**

Ok laser surgery by a vampire. Not that fun, but it got a lot of stuff removed. I amazed Alice isn't scared makes me think. Actually I amazed I'm not scared. Attacked by a small vampire with a laser and other beauty products.

**One hour and some scary moments later**

"Tada." Alice spun me around to face the mirror. I hate mirrors reminds me I'm ugly. The first thing I did was check if there was someone behind me. The second is do a double take. "No way." I reached out to the mirror me. I was actually kind of pretty for once.

"Laser's are fun." Alice giggled.

"Never again with the laser."

"But the hair will grow back.

"Never again."

"Fine. Let's get dressed."

**Half an hour and much arguing that it woke Leel up later**

"You look nice," Leel yawned standing in a tank and flannel pajama bottoms. She smiled shyly at Alice. "Big date?"

"Yup." Alice and I said in unison.

"Um, Alice, Leel. Leel, Alice."

"Pleasure." Leel stuck out her hand shaking Alice's cool one and that's where it hit me. Thank god Leel was to tired and oblivious to notice the name and the temperature.

"You do look nice." Alice smiled, pleased with her work. I looked down at the red sequin tank she had on me. Matched with a pair of my black pants and these black shoes that were like heels but safer.

"You know they have like fashion classes at the school."

"Yeah I know." Her smile gleamed. I stepped in front of the mirror. I didn't add anything up.

"I'd guess I'd look fine if I wasn't so fat."

"You're not fat." Alice moaned.

"Am to."

"You're not fat." Leel called from the kitchen.

"I am to fat."

"Are not."

"Are to." Leel walked back into the room. She glared at me and then I didn't even see it coming. She hit me.

"Ow."

"Are not." She walked back out. Alice couldn't help but laugh at my reaction. The doorbell rang. "Got it." Leel's voice was moving away.

"Good luck. Have fun. Don't die." Alice smiled placing a hair back in place.

"Wh-what?"

"Char, very hot guy for you."

"Don't get raped." Alice added with a laugh. I walked around the room and to the door as Leel walked back into the kitchen. He stood in the door and just smiled. It widened as I came into sight.

"Wow. You look wow." He flashed a crooked grin.

"You look pretty wow yourself."

"Ready to go then?"

"As I'll ever be." I stepped outside and he closed the door behind me. And I swear I heard Alice giggle again.

**I have fun writing these cause I'm insane. I think Edward's a little OOC I'll try to fix it. Oh and there's still time to vote on the poll. So far there are people who want me to die. Thanks so much. :P**


	12. First Date

So how do you ask how this delightful little chapter of A different Shade of Brown

**So how do you ask how this delightful little chapter of 'A different Shade of Brown' came into your grasp? Well… Easy I stole my minion's laptop. Mwhahahaha I have a minion bitch. I'm typing during science right now too. James says hi. He sits next to me in science. I wish he was Edward Cullen though. Ok I'm not going to type much I have a test and then night class today. So I'll tell you in the story when I get back, muahahahaha.**

**As a special treat I will do Edward's point of view.**

**Epov**

I looked over at her she was staring out the window. I tried concentrating on the road but I stared at her from the corner of my eye. She let out a large sigh and turned away from the window.

"What's wrong?"

"I tried looking at the scenery but once you've seen one blur you've seen them all." She smiled, it was shy.

"If I'm not mistaken you're critiquing my driving."

"Ah. Brains and beauty." She chuckled, it was charming.

"You are quite a catch Mr. Cullen."

"Charm and wit. Tell me, are you always this charming?"

"If I try. I'm funnier if I don't. My mouth will surely get me killed one of these days." My smile tightened a bit yet I felt weird with those first words. She flipped her hair back sending a breeze of her exquisite scent my way.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"Ah." She sat in thought for a moment. After a moment of silence she asked.

"What's it like?"

"What's what like?'

"The constant thirst. At any moment you could strike out and kill me." My hands tightened on the wheel.

"My blood. That's why you're here isn't it? I smell better than Bella, don't I? La tua canante." My smile faded.

"Blunt, aren't we?"

"As a butter knife. I just like to get straight to the point is all."

"You're wrong."

"About what?"

"Yes your blood is stronger than Bella's but no I'm not here for it. I'm here for you." A pool of blood rose to her cheeks and some what ruined her emotional mask.

"So," She looked away trying to cover it up. "What makes me different then any other brunette? What makes you so sure you're meant to be with me?"

"You are just different, even more so then Bella was. Your blood, obviously." She smiled. "And Alice had a vision." I mumbled the last part.

"Which was?"

"She saw you becoming one of us." She gaped.

"I thought she saw Bella."

"I thought so too." I sighed at this, how close I came to being with her only to realize that my soul mate was somewhere else.

"Bu no." I looked over at her again. "She saw you." Instead of what I was expecting she smiled.

"Cool."

"What's cool?"

"Having everything explained and not being in the dark any more." She laughed. "When I was little girls wanted to be ballerinas. I wanted to be a vampire." I laughed although it was forced.

"Where'd you get that?"

"Icon. I have all these Twilight things. I'll have to show you."

"That series."

"Yeah."

"Which one is your favorite?"

"Twilight."

"Why?"

"It's the most romantic." She turned away again, embarrassed.

I chuckled. "What scene?"

"The meadow with the lion and the lamb. I painted a scene on photoshop for it."

How ironic.

"Do you read any other fiction?"

"Harry Potter."

"How many times have you read that?"

"I started counting two years after I got it so at least thirteen."

**I just finished my test hahaha I don't know why I'm adding this in here but it's fun.**

**If this chapter is short it's because I saved it and on my computer I can't edit which is retarded. So sorry now. I'll type more in case that happens and just add it later.**

"Amazing. You know Bella was really fascinated by…"

"Wuthering heights. I know I read the series. Classic literature right?"

"Yes." I smiled, she knew her facts. She looked out the window again before muttering 'oh yeah' and turning back around. I laughed quietly.

"Not that funny." She glared and then lightened up. "So tell me something I don't know about the infamous Edward Cullen."

"Infamous?"

"You're fictional remember?" She laughed. So I told her about myself and then I interrogated her and at one point she muttered.

"He's back." And lit up in a huge smile.

**BPov**

Jacob was amazing he didn't make me wait like Edward was going to. And he wasn't over protective. But he was early and tired out fast which I didn't like. While he slept my mind wandered back to Edward. If I had stayed what it would have been like. Most likely slow and gentle and very romantic. It would have been nice, I bet. I started to wonder how Edward was doing. Most likely moping after losing me. What if he found someone else? Unlikely, he told me I was the only one he ever loved and would. It started nagging and I chewed on the inside of my cheek. I needed to see our meadow and lay his memory to rest. I could get over him then without all this guilt.

**Three pages I typed that all in science. Hehehe. So we got to see a bit of Bella again. Anybody figure out where Edward's taking her for their first date? Hehehe. **

**Insane evil genius. 8:3 look evil genius goggles off. 83 goggles on. **

**0 0**

**(OO)**

**((( ))**

**Panda Fear my panda **

'**The pandas are coming.' Lmao**

**CCC FictionalFanGirl or insane :3 83**


	13. The Meadow

**EPov (left off from where we were last time)**

"So." I leaned against the car with her.

"You like Twilight the best."

"Yup." She popped the p.

"Because it's romantic?"

"I hate to admit it but I'm a sucker for a considerate romance." Her eyes shined and she smiled sheepishly like she was saying to much.

"Well then, I believe you'll enjoy this." I slung her over my back and she let out a squeak.

"That was an awesome move. You got me pining at your feet." I simply glared at her and she smiled upside down.

"Hurry it up the blood is rushing to my head." Readjusting so she was some what proper again she wrapped her hands around my neck and her feet around my waist. Then we darted off into the woods.

**BPov**

I had parked away from the forest and headed in about an hour ago using just dumb luck to try and find the meadow. A strong breeze echoed through the woods and it reminded me of when he used to run with me attached to his back. I shook it from my mind and continued my search.

**CPov**

After a very quick run he put me down. We stood knee deep in the woods but I could see the light just inches away.

"Excellent day for a run wouldn't you say?" His eyes gleamed and matched with the crooked smile Bella had grown to love my heart skipped a beat.

"It was better then any roller coaster I've been on." He let out a bark like laugh. Taking my hand in his he pulled me out from the woods. I let out a giant gasp and quickly covered my mouth with my hands. His face fell.

"You don't like it?"

"No. It's just that no one's done anything like this. You were right."

"I usually am."

"I like it." He began pulling me to the blanketed picnic for two or one that could actually eat. Edward's meadow was prettier than the book could have described.

**BPov**

Stupid meadow. I've been here for hours I'll never find it. Charlie will be worried if I don't come home soon. Or he might think I'm at Jake's. I got time. I couldn't see through the trees to tell what time it was. I think it was close to evening though. Edward always said twilight was the safest time of day for them.

**EPov**

She laid on her back eyes close. her stomach moved up and down gently. I wondered if she was asleep. I wound one of her brown locks around my finger and started playing with it, she smiled sweetly. Aha so she wasn't asleep. She opened her eyes just a bit and smiled bigger.

"That is just the coolest thing ever."

"What?" She pointed at my hand and I looked down. A ray of sun was bouncing off my granite skin and sending my skin into shimmering sparkles. At first she laughed at me sparkling but she wouldn't explain it to me.

"Would you like to do something interesting?" She stared at me.

"Like what?"

"How would you feel about meeting my parents?" Her eyes lit up.

"Let me guess. They were in the book too." She just laughed and stood up brushing her self off.

"Let's go." I threw her over my back before she could even think and ran towards the forest away from the meadow. I could clean up later.

-One very fast run and a ridiculously fast car drive later-

**CPov**

He pulled up and came to a halt in front of a very large white house. Three stories long porch surrounded by natural meadow. W-o-w. The Cullen house, THE CULLEN house. Edward was around my side and opening the door before I could finish taking in the view. Bella did not do this place justice. He took my hand and pulled me to the porch. Placing his hand on the knob and smiling at me he opened the door and I gasped out loud.

Carlisle and Esme stood in the door way. Edward stared.

"Alice called." Carlisle muttered, Edward nodded. He looked over at me.

"You must be Charlie. Pleasure." He held out his hand for me to shake. Ignoring that completely I squealed and hugged him, he didn't seem shocked. Realizing my mistake I stepped back. "Sorry." I muttered. He laughed. "Alice warned us about that too." He smiled. I sighed in relief before being enveloped in a hug by Esme.

"It's wonderful to meet you."

"You too." I wrapped my arms around her. Edward and Carlisle communicated quietly.

"Oh my Carlisle you're house is amazing." I told Esme.

"She explained that too."

"She didn't for me." Edward pouted. I looked around the room seeing what Bella saw. My eyes fell on the piano. Esme noticed my stairs.

"You play?"

"Um... Christmas songs. Barely." She laughed. Edward stared at me from the corner of my eye.

"Mostly I write lyrics I can't put them to music though."

"Edward's a wonderful pianist."

"I've heard." I had to laugh, just a bit.

"Can you sing?" I looked over to Edward his eyes read something that I couldn't understand. Calculating or plot forming maybe, or maybe I'm just paranoid.

"Sort of. My own works no. It's hard without music."

"Hm." He turned away still thinking. I turned back to Esme but she was gone, and so was Carlisle.

"Where'd they...?"

"They left. Give us some privacy. They like you, you know. More than you know." He was sitting at the piano mindlessly pressing keys. I went to sit next to him. I opened my mouth to say something but changed my mind.

"What?"

"No it's stupid."

"Tell me."

"No."

"If you don't I'll think it's something worse than it actually is."

"You used that against Bella too." Word barf. "Opps."

"What?"

"I don't like brining her name up cause I think it might be awkward for you. And I don't want to be a burden." He brushed his thumb over my hand.

"You're to good."

"No I'm not good enough." I felt my face fall. He laughed or scoffed.

"Do all women have this blind spot. They just don't seem to realize how perfect they really are."

"You are an excellent liar." He simply sighed and dropped it.

"If anyone's not good enough it's me." Now his face fell.

"Now it looks like we both have the same dysfunction. But I guess what they say is true."

"What?"

"Love is blind."

"You said love."

"I said it was blind."

"But you said love."

"What are you working on?"

"You're changing the subject."

"So? I'm still not good enough."

"Wrong subject. And you're to good."

"Ok how about this we agree to disagree that we're perfectly average."

"No but I'll stop."

"So what are you working on?" He looked back down at the keys. Sliding a group of papers at me he mumbled.

"Music to your song. I hope you don't mind." I picked up the paper shocked that he went through my files. It was 'retaliate the cure' something I wrote a while ago. The keys continued to flow and blossomed into music and I could picture the words intertwining with the notes. I knew when the chorus began to play and was humming to myself. When the chorus echoed again I found myself whispering the words along. The keys stopped and I looked up. He was staring at me, the gold in his eyes burning.

"That bad?"

"No, your voice is beautiful."

"Such a liar..." He slid over and cut off my words with his lips.

'Retaliate the cure

Fight the cause

Put my life on pause

Know I have a cause

Of which I can't be sure

Backwards into the fire

Living past desires

Only dieing again'

**Sorry for the long wait on the update. I've been super busy these last days. It took me awhile to type this. It might be even longer till I update my other one. Anways disclaimer I do own the song in this story I wrote it myself and it is called Retaliate the Cure. I'll post it up after this a/n. Steal it and I will sue. Stalk you down and sue your ass. Anyways I'll wrap this up with Bella's Pov and the song.**

**BPov**

I could see some light up ahead so I started moving faster. When I finally broke through the trees I stopped in my foot steps. To say the least I was shocked. When was the last time Edward had been to the meadow? I shook my head and walked to my truck. Sure I didn't find the meadow today but there was time. There would always be time.

Retaliate the Cure

Let me know when I've found my place in this world

And wake me up from this repetitive nightmare

The darkness surrounding my thoughts

Giving birth to new life of the past pains

My emotionless state

I've found my happy place

Safe inside my mind

Where I try to hide

Retaliate the cure

Fight the cause

Put my life on pause

Know I have a cause

Of which I can't be sure

Backwards into the fire

Living past desires

Only dieing again

Can't waste time

On my mental scars

The shadow of the dark

Hiding in the shade

The past comes out to play

Looking through my eyes

The mist it tries to hide

On the outside

I'm perfectly fine

Retaliate the cure

Fight the cause

Put my life on pause

Know I have a cause

Of which I can't be sure

Backwards into the fire

Living past desires

Only dieing again

In my last defense

My will spent

The walls closing in

Giving into memories of old

And the body's still cold

My emotionless state

I found my happy place

Life after death

I give my last breath

'Retaliate the cure'

R&R please if you so kindly would.


	14. AN I Hate You One Paticular Person

**I just closed my poll so yay! Kind of depressed though because one voter wanted me killed by the Volturi. So I hate you now. I hope your happy. Flame me all you want but according to the poll votes and me being the author of this fanfiction...**

**Eward stays with Charlie with more to come in the future including...**

**Jacob imprinting...**

**and other crap**

**Hozah!**

**Seriously if you did not see the above coming you are a complete moron. If you can't tell I'm pissed at the person who voted me killed. **

**Maybe just to piss them off all go with the one person who wanted to kill Bella.**

**Hehehe**

**This is what happens when I get pissed.**

**I post up authors notes ranting and threaten to kill vital characters. Don't do it again. **

**Seriously o o **

**What sucks is I can't put random smileys on here.**


	15. Wh what?

**CPov**

I broke apart remembering something important, ok not that important but the question was nagging at me ever since I read the series. Edward looked disappointed when I slid off the piano bench.

"Where's Carlisle? I'd like to ask him a few things."

"I believe he's in his office." I blinked and where he had been sitting before he left and now stood at my side gripping my hand in his and pulling me towards the stairs.

"Carlisle?" He knocked quietly.

"Come in." He opened the door revealing a beautiful office that I had read about oh so pages ago.

"How can I help you?"

"I have a question if you don't mind." He looked at me, his eyes piercing, I had to look away to reform my thoughts.

"Ok I know how stupid this will sound but I'm completely serious and I truly want to know."

"No question is a stupid question." He chuckled.

"You'll regret that." He gestured me to continue.

"Ok so if vampires are dead and have no blood how can they have sex? I mean the guys can't get a hard on cause they don't have blood so how does that happen?" Carlisle only smiled while Edward looked dumbfounded.

"W-what?" If he could blush I swear he would but I only stared at Carlisle truly eager for an answer.

"That wasn't stupid at all but a very good question. I don't particularly know but I'd have to say the only probable reason is that we're the living dead."

"That's what I figured. But I had to ask." Edward exchanged mystified looks at our casual conversation.

"One more, doctor if you don't mind."

"There's more?" Silly Edward.

"Not at all."

"Ok when Edward wanted to change Bella but was afraid of killing her, well that was part of it but anyways. And Bella just wanted his venom in her system. I have a theory how that could've worked but I want to know if it's plausible."

"And that theory is?"

"I call it the rattle snake theory. Have you ever watched discovery channel when they collect snake venom? Well they have a bottle and they put the fangs over some paper thing and the venom drips into that. Why couldn't you collect some of Edward's venom that way and then use a syringe to put the venom into Bella, although I know she doesn't like needles."

"That's a good theory. I'm surprised no one's thought of this before. I guess it would be possible but we've never tried. Hmm." Edward grabbed me by the hand pulling me out of the room leaving Carlisle to his thoughts.

"What was that?" He set me down at the stairs.

"Just a quenched curiosity is all." I skipped down the stairs leaving him stunned.

**EPov (just cause I love him so and he's funny)**

We spent quite some time visiting the house. Esme seemed relieved that I wasn't going into the zombie facade I had when I left Bella. Carlisle seemed confused as to why I would go down the same path again and so soon. It was confusing to myself as well but like Bella there was just something about her. She had a certain charm, there was her blood also but more that last time there was this charm. And here I lay back in the meadow next to a sleepy brunette who is ever so calm in my presence. Here I am yet again my life all in the hands of a simple human. Yet she seemed even more complex. Her thoughts were even more confusing than Bella's. Bella, thinking about her pulled at my silent heart, I banished the thoughts and continued twirling a strand of her hair. Her breathing became even and slow, had she really fallen asleep?

"Did you fall asleep?"

"Mm... Edward." She turned over so she was facing me and snuggled close to my chest. Was she asleep? Does she talk like Bella used to? I decided to find out.

"Yes?" I hedged.

"Edward... I... i... how...?"

"What?" Her breathing was still slow and even she couldn't be awake.

"Edward," She mumbled. "How do you ever expect me to sleep when you keep talking to me?"

"You are a very good actor." I teased, poking her in the ribs.

"I have to be." She mumbled quietly. Her voice was so sad, what could be wrong. Before I could ask she stood up.

"It's getting late I think you should be taking me home."

"O-okay." The first time I stammered ever except earlier this morning. This girl always took me by surprise.

The drive home was quiet. I could feel an eerie mood settling in the car. I thought I'd better bring it up now then never.

"Alice has it arranged where you can sleep over tonight. If you want." I stared at her out of the corner of my eye. The girl who was all giggles this morning was replaced. She looked over at me.

"Not surprising." And she attempted a small smile and then went back to looking out the window.

**CPov**

Memories. They haunt me. Always creeping back. My ultimate defense and he's managed to slide past it. People confuse me. Most act as how I would expect. Others are strange, not more than me. I wonder how my sub conscious will work it's defense now. If scarying them away didn't work like it usually does. No one can get close. He's getting closer than anyone ever has. I don't want to experience it again. I know him though. It's not like _him._ He's different. People are different. So why can't I believe that?

No. My thoughts they even confuse my self sometimes. I'm glad he can't read my mind. He wouldn't understand it anyway. But if he did, could, he'd know. They never know, they never understand. The stupor will not have me again. I'll be content, for now. Edward pulled up to the house, well the house he was living in now, him and his ridiculous driving. In one of his blindly fast moves he was opening my door while I was still unbuckling.

"Thanks." I took his hand and got out he didn't let go of it until we reached the house and even then he began to drag me towards the stairs. I looked around the house which was usually packed but the only vampire in the living room happened to be a Hale. The very Hale I wanted to talk to sat on the couch reading a magazine.

"Hold it, Edward." He stared at me and paused.

"I want to talk to Rose for a minute alone if you don't mind." He simply dropped my hand and without a second glance he darted off on lightning reflex. He didn't seem very happy.

"Hey Rose." "Hm." I turned to look at her and sat on the couch beside her.

"Can I talk to you. About something important." My throat seemed to tighten.

"Sure." She closed the magazine and I closed my eyes thinking for just a moment. I kept them closed as I opened my mouth to talk.

"You're story in Eclipse. What happened to you was really sad. And I guess after reading your side of the plot I felt a connection between us fictionally. What ended your life almost happened to me and totally ruined mine."

"What do you mean?"

"I think you understand what I'm saying to a point but ever since then nothing was as it seemed and to say the least I was screwed over and could talk to no one about it. And that was when I was eight. I was almost raped, my best friend moved and my other best friend left me to wallow. People don't look at me the same and I can't imagine how'd they acted if they knew." I didn't open my eyes and took a shaky breath. I didn't sound that bad in my own ears but it was as close to describing what horrors I'd been through. And that was only a few in one year, when I was eight.

I heard her whisper. "Charlie, what happened to you?" I opened my eyes to look at her.

"You want to know the sad part? I've never been able to cry over it." Before I could get my belongings together I was being lifted upon her lap and she started rubbing my back.

"If you don't want to talk about it we don't have to." She whispered.

"I really don't in fact I don't care anymore. Maybe that's why they call me monotone and emotionless. I have a thing with repressing bad memories that they're starting to mix. I just want to forget about this and lock it back up in the secluded spot in my head."

"Hm." She was thinking hard.

"Well then, Alice had a few things set up for you that she wanted to do. Go on up and see her and I'll raid the fridge for you." She winked and darted off, I landed with a small thump back on the couch. That was pretty cool, ha ha thump. I shook the insane giggle aside and headed up to Alice's room.

"Alice?" I opened the door gently. She flashed in front of me and lit up with a gleaming smile. I felt extremely better than before.

"Gee humans are slow." She pulled me aside and tossed something to me. Rose laughed at me already back with food.

"Go put these on. Go, go, go." I was shoved into the bathroom and the door slammed with a click.

**Sorry for taking so long. Humans are slow :P super duper busy though. Yeah. And tired extremely tired lately.**

**Hey I'm gonna put a future quote in here from next chapter.**

"At lease he can't take me to prom, I've already had that human experience."

**Now that I'm on summer break I can write more often hoepfully.**


End file.
